


Seven Minutes

by blackfantasy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae - Freeform, Awkward Crush, Drabble, I wrote you read, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, LMAO, M/M, Teen Romance, fluff?, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfantasy/pseuds/blackfantasy
Summary: They are nothing but just an acquaintance to each other. But the game changes everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a 2tae oneshot. I'm still new in writing,pardon me if there's any typos and grammatical errors.I hope you like it. Happy reading!
> 
> #edited on 24 August 2017

It was already late at night and none of the boys are feeling even a slightest sleepy just yet. They are currently had a sleeping over at Jaehyun's house.

 

After watching a movie and finishing all the snacks they bought from the convenience store earlier, they are now lying on floor watching whatever shows on the tv screen.

 

“I am so bored!” Doyoung said yawned in boredom tone. He sprawled across the couch. Jaehyun nodded in agreement as he joined Doyoung on the couch.

 

“Guys, I had an idea!” Ten shouted with a grin plastered on his face.

 

“Oh no! Not a 'Chittaphon' idea again.” Doyoung said sarcastically, making the others laughed.

 

Ten rolled his eyes. “Let's play a game.” He suggested.

 

Everyone in the room starting to show their interest. Especially, Johnny who was twitching his thick eyebrows in excitement. His lips curved a mischievous smirk.

 

“What game?” Jaehyun asked as he changed into sitting position as his boyfriend, Doyoung moved to lie his head onto Jaehyun's lap.

 

“Yeah, what is it? I hope it's not a boring as you.” Doyoung repeated Jaehyun's question.

 

“I'm not boring! Johnny, look at this bunny!” Ten whined.

 

“What the fuck did you just called me, shorty.” Doyoung snapped at the Thai boy.

 

“Guys, stop it already.” Taeil said after remaining silent all this time. And Ten pouted his lips, feeling betrayed by his beloved hyung while Doyoung rolled his eyes at Ten.

 

Nonetheless, Ten still continued with his game suggestion. “It's seven minutes in heaven.”

 

“This is how the game works.” Ten began. “We will spin this bottle-” Ten took an empty bottle beside him and held it up. “-and whoever the bottle cap points to has to go into that bathroom-” he pointed at Jaehyun's bathroom, “-with the spinner...for seven minutes!” He grinned.

 

“There's no rules, you can do whatever you want.”

 

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Yuta waved both of his hand in the air as if he was drowning. “-to make it more fun...you guys have to kiss at least once!” Yuta added, showing his gorgeous gum. He wiggled his eyebrows to show that he is so proud with the rule he made.

 

Everyone nodded their head. Except for Taeil.

 

Believe it or not, this guy had never kissed anyone in his 20 years of existence. He had a full package of boyfriend material but he only spent his time with books, getting good results to enter a prestige university all these years to make his parents proud of him.

 

Not that he got no interest in having a lover. Spending time together, doing this and that. He is a man after all. He dreamed of that.

 

Frankly, he actually has a crush and currently falling so hard over this one guy.

 

“Okay, bring it on!” Johnny shouted. Obviously, too excited.

 

Everyone was sitting in a form of circle. Ten put the empty bottle in the center.

 

“I will spin it first.” Johnny said.

 

The bottle was spinning fast and it stopped, the cap pointed to Ten.

 

“We are really mean to be together bro.” Ten said as he stood up.

 

Johnny gave a quick peck to his tiny man.

 

“Just get inside the bathroom already. We are not willing to witnessing you two fucking making out here!” Yuta said as he pushed the two away.

 

“Keep it PG guys.” Taeyong gave a wise advice. The boys laughed at that.

 

Seven minutes passed quickly. When Hansol called them out, the lovebirds were still too engrossed eating up each other, which almost makes Hansol vommit.

 

“Move on to the next person, Taeil-hyung! Since you're the oldest.” Yuta said as he handed the bottle to Taeil.

 

Taeil took the bottle nervously.

 

Taeil sighed. “I take back what I had agreed. I don't wanna play this game anymore.”

 

“Come on, hyung! It's just a game. Just for fun. You need to chill out from your university life sometimes.“ Ten tried to persuade him. And he bought it. Yeah, chill out.

 

Taeil glared at Ten as he spun the bottle. One thing for sure, he does not this is a good idea.

 

And as always, instinct tells the truth. Taeil left dumbfounded as the bottle pointed to Taeyong. Things like this don't happen to him.

 

Taeyong is the guy he have been crushing on ever since Jaehyun introduced him to Taeil.

 

“Oh, Taeil-hyung is getting some tonight!” someone calls out from the circle,teasing Taeil causing both him and Taeyong to blush.

 

Taeyong looked at Taeil, offering a shy smile. Taeil smiled back. Taeyong timidly stood and Taeil led the way to the bathroom.

 

“Get it Taeil-hyung! Taeil-hyung!” Yuta cheered loudly followed by the boys. 

 

Yes, they are indeed a supportive brothers. Maybe a little too supportive that Taeil whished he had never met them before. They love seeing his reaction when he got teased or that what they said.

 

The door closed. Taeil stood in front of the huge mirror, fidgeting nervously.

The door closed. Taeil stood in front of the huge mirror, fidgeting nervously.

 

“So..” Taeyong began.

 

“So..” Taeil said, unsure what to do.

 

“So, how's school?” Taeil ended up asked. What a lame question. 

 

“Good, I'm graduating soon. Hyung?” Taeyong asked him back, trying to keep the conversation alive. But his eyes were not looking at Taeil's.

 

“Frustrating.”

 

“Oh...”

 

Just then the bathroom turned into silent.

 

“This is awkward.” Taeil said as he put his hand back on his neck.

 

“Yeah...”

 

This is their first having a conversation with just two of them.

 

Usually, Jaehyun will call him to hang out together with the other boys, and that's how he met Taeyong. He just met him but never dare to talk to him.

 

For him, he is nothing compared to Taeyong. He is a nerd, Taeyong is a heartthrob. Taeyong is the star that he couldn't reach.

 

The younger usually tried to talk to him but he can't keep the conversation going without being stuttered over it.

 

“I heard that you can sing pretty well and good with guitar. Jaehyun told me. I would love to hear your singing, hyung.” Taeyong's voice breaks the silence.

 

Taeil smiled. “Thanks, I'm still practicing. Recently I'm working on a song, I'll sing to you one day. I promise.” Taeil's lips curled a smile.

 

“You're in a dance club right? Together with Hansol? He told me you are a great dancer.” Taeil continued.

 

“He is just exaggerating things about me. I am not that at that level yet.” Taeyong chuckled.

 

“No, you are a great dancer for me. I saw you danced once when I went visiting him. Your move was clean and sharp. You amazed me!” Taeil said as he grabbed Taeyong's wrist.

 

He looked into Taeyong's big pair of eyes. Trying to convince Taeyong.

 

Taeyong's face reddened. “Thank you hyung.”

 

“By the way, your hand--”

 

“Oh, sorry.” He instantly let go of Taeyong's wrist.

 

Another awkward silence.

 

“Hyung.” Taeyong called.

 

Taeil looked at him. Taeyong was looking everywhere except him.

 

”Our seven minutes had almost passed by now and we--”

 

“Yeah that's right, the kiss!” Taeil blurted out.

 

Shit.

 

His eyes widen upon realizing what he just said. His hand covered his mouth.

 

Their face was red as hell. Embarrassed with what Taeil just mentioned.

 

Taeil took a deep breath. “Well, I mean the rules said that we had to-- kiss at least once--” being a hyung he is, Taeil took a step closer to Taeyong. “So, is it okay for me..”

 

Taeyong's cheeks burned, so was Taeil's.

 

Taeyong nods slowly.

 

Taeil cupped his cheeks as Taeyong closed his eyes, waiting for Taeil's next move. His heart was about to explode due to the hasty beat.

 

A warm sensation spread on his forehead. Huh? 

 

He hates to admit it, he really does but he can't help but to feel disappointed that the warm sensation given by Taeil was not on his lips.

 

“That...could be count as a kiss.” Taeil said as he shrugged his shoulder. He stepped back from Taeyong.

 

“No, it is not.” Taeyong argued. His eyebrows frowned.

 

Taeyong moved closer to Taeil and pinned him on the wall.

 

“Taeyong-ah..-” Taeil gulped. “What a-re you--doing?”

 

“This does.” He lean toward Taeil and crushed his lips on Taeil's. 

 

Taeil's eyes were wide open. He almost got into ICU just now after he kissed Taeyong's forehead. He almost got a heart attack at such young age.

 

He probably should be dead by now, his huge crush is kissing him right now. Now this is what you call heaven.

 

This should be written in history book. Taeil thought.

 

All mental processes stop as Taeil wrapped his arms around Taeyong's neck and kissed him back. Taeyong's arm meanwhile snake around his waist.

 

He can literally felt his legs turning to jelly and his head swimming from how amazing lip locking with this hottie, Taeyong.

 

They broke the kiss to catch some air. Panting.

 

Taeil open his eyes and looked up. He met Taeyong's gaze. Taeyong's face just few inches from his. The boy's visual never ceased to mesmerize him.

 

He ran his fingers from Taeyong's hair to his lips. He rub Taeyong's lips with his thumb.

 

“You're so beautiful, do you know that?” Taeil said softly as he touched Taeyong's chin and pulled the boy for another kiss.

 

“You are too, hyung.” Taeil smirked.

 

Taeil kissed Taeyong harder and the younger respond back. Touch for touch, kiss for kiss, uneven breath for uneven breath. They were so into the kiss, they forgot everything else.

 

They didn't even notice when Hansol opened the door and was staring open-mouthed at them.

 

The two of them pulled away from each other, a slight blush staining Taeyong's cheeks, while Taeil's face is the color of a tomato.

 

“Why the fuck is everyone so fucking horny tonight?!” Hansol growled then left those two.

 

Both Taeil and Taeyong smiled sheepishly and gave a meaningful look to each other.

 

“Where were we just now?” Taeil now dare to face Taeyong. He knew that it is not a one-sided crush.

 

“Lets continue that somewhere else, we need some privacy.” Taeyong smirked. Offering his hand to Taeil.

 

Taeil giggled as he took the younger's hand. The subtle touch gave butterflies to his stomach.

 

Maybe a 'Chittaphon' idea wasn't that bad after all. Only seven minutes for them to discover each other feeling. Seven minutes and still counting in heaven.

 

Thank you Ten.

 

They both thought as they walked out hands in hands, smile never leaves their face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *edited  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.  
> 


End file.
